We're Not a Secret Anymore
by Just-Chiara
Summary: Inspired by the repeal of the 'Don't ask, don't tell' rule. Derek decides to take Spencer out on a real date.


"What are you doing to my man?"

Derek acted surprised. "I though _I_ was your man."

"So does Kevin." Garcia smiled, but then looked at him sternly.

"What do you mean?" asked Derek, serious this time. Things were fine between him and Spencer. _Way_ more than fine, actually.

"Don't play dumb with me, Derek Morgan. If you're cheating on him, I will personally hurt you."

"I'm not," he replied earnestly. Where did _that_ come from?

She looked at him for a few seconds, then nodded, apparently convinced that he was in fact telling the truth. "Just talk to him, then. He's worried. He said you've been hiding something from him. You're not as good as you think at sneaking around and lying. Whatever it is, don't let it come between you two. Reid's the best thing that's ever happened to you since you met me."

"I know and I won't, I promise. Don't worry: things are great." He smiled. It was good news that Spencer hadn't figured out was he was up to: it was going to be a surprise.

When Derek dropped a bag full of clothes on Spencer's desk the following evening and told him to get dressed, all Spencer did was stare at him blankly.

"Don't ask, just get dressed."

"I'm already dressed. I don't usually come to work naked," Spencer pointed out. Seeing Derek's mischievous smile, he added: "No matter how much you'd like that."

Derek leaned forward, eyes never leaving Spencer. "I can see you have clothes on and I'd very much like to rip them off you. But right now, I want you to change into the clothes in the bag."

Spencer took out of the paper bag a black suit, a white shirt, a black tie and elegant shoes. "Who died?"

"It's all I could find in your closet, okay? Don't blame me. It's not my fault this is the only thing in your closet that works for the kind of date I have in mind." A surprised smile spread on Spencer's lips at that. Derek went on. "I've been meaning to do that ever since we told Strauss about us."

"Wait, you're taking me out on a real date? Restaurant and all? In public?"

Derek smiled. "Restaurant and all. In public. It's not a secret anymore, Spencer. _We_'re not a secret anymore." The day after the end of 'don't ask, don't tell', they'd gone to Strauss's office and told her about their relationship. Their team had known for a while, but they'd kept it a secret from everybody else in Washington for almost five years.

"Go get dressed," Derek said. "I'll finish this report for you."

Spencer's nose was cold and his lips chopped from the freezing wind of the winter night, but it didn't matter one bit when they kissed in the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Tonight was perfect," Spencer said, smiling.

"It's not over yet."

Derek smiled when Spencer slid his arms under his jacket and around his waist. "You know, when you do that I can never tell if you want a hug or warmth."

"Warmth," replied Spencer without the slightest hint of hesitation.

Derek laughed and hugged him back. "Let's go home before you freeze to death."

Derek poured the wine in two glasses and handed one to Spencer before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"I must admit I'm confused," said Spencer. "In the past week you've been… strange. And now this. You don't usually do this, we never did anything so romantic."

"Are you complaining?"

"No, I'm just surprised."

Derek smiled. "I wanted tonight to be perfect. I know we've never done anything like this, but for once I wanted to take you out on a real date and give you a special night."

"It was—it is. Special. And perfect." Spencer bit his lower lip and looked down at the wine in his glass. "I just—"

"Are you trying to ask me if I'm cheating on you and this is me trying to make it up to you or getting rid of the guilt? 'Cause I'm not. I know you're worried, Garcia told me. You don't have to worry. The reason I've been sneaking around is because I needed to get everything ready for tonight without you finding out." Derek took Spencer's hand in his own. "I'm happy we don't have to hide anymore. That I can hold your hand when we go for a walk, that we can finally buy that house together, that we don't need an excuse for arriving together at the office when they call us during the night, that we don't need to pretend we're not going to spend Christmas together, that you'll be my date at the next FBI party. More than anything, though, I'm happy that you're in my life, Spence, and I want you in my life for all the years to come." Without letting go of his hand, he reached for a ring in his pocket. "Will you marry me, Spencer Reid?"

Spencer stared at him for a few seconds, then he kissed him.


End file.
